


Boy Toy Castiel

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, Doggy Style, Eating out, Explicit Sexual Content, Human!Castiel - Freeform, Incest, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sastiel - Freeform, Sex, Soulless!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Boy Toy Castiel

Cas was okay to be toyed around by the brothers. One night with demon Dean, other night with souless Sam. Cas thought it was wrong but he loved to sin. And his human strength couldn’t do much against them.

Not that he really wanted.

The moment he would hesitate about it, a demon mouth would seal with his lips and get his brain blank. Or soulless hazel eye would stare right at Castiel’s blue ones and the man would forget how to breathe and protest.

Not that he wanted. 

One late night Castiel’s gets it double.

He is spread naked on the war table, Sam’s massive body pressing against him, pushing Cas’ knees wide apart. He is Cas prepared and opened, hovering pink swollen lips over his, wrists pinned on the side of Cas’ head. And Sam waits for orders. Castiel’s breath is hitching, his pupils dilated, half-hard cock resting on his navel, little drops of sweat beading at his temples. It’s really hot in the room, two pair of eyes exploring him, teasing him, drinking him…

The look on Sam’s face is predatory, burning Cas’ soul, trying to consume it and fill the lack of his own soul. Sam averts his gaze towards Dean. The demon sitting in the chair, glass of whiskey in his hand, hand resting on his knee, he watches carefully and locks black eyes with Sam’s. Cas’ eyes shoot between the brothers. Then Dean slowly takes a sip from the glass, barely detaching his lips from the edge and orders ‘Enter him’

Smirk forms on Sam’s lips and he slowly averts gaze back to Cas’ eyes. Sam then sizes his slick cock at Cas’ loosen warmed up hole and pushes inside him inch by inch, splitting him open, Cas’ jaw dropping open, eyelids falling closed as his breath ceases in his lungs as he feels Sam’ bare cock so huge and thick filling him entirely. The air feels so suffocating. A growl forms at the back of Sam’s throat as he gets sucked by Castiel’s tightness and hotness.

‘Wreck him’ Dean simply states over the edge of the glass.

Every ripped cry from Castiel’s throat is a sweet melody to Dean. The way Sam slams hard inside him, sucks bruises on his neck, make his butt bounce off the table, Cas’ hard dick slapping lewdly between their stomachs, and Dean loves the sight, his brother’s body curving, muscles tensing as he dominates the human. The demon’s erection slowly builds and seeks freedom… but not yet.

‘Touch him’ he orders to Castiel and Sam immediately releases his wrists so Cas fingers pin in Sam’s naked sweaty butt, the other hand holding on his shoulder blade. Sam leans and seals their mouths together, swallowing the noises, leaving nothing for his brother. ‘Let go, Sam’ the demon orders but Sam pretends he didn’t hear ‘I want to hear him, Sam’ he insist.

‘Come’ Sam groans in Cas’ ear as he slams right at his prostate, he catches Cas’ neck and shifts his face so Castiel’ locks eyes with the demon, Sam licking the sweat off Cas’ temple both shaking with their climax, Cas letting a choked cry at the last thrust.

Dean soaks his pants him pre-cum by those beautiful sounds and that beautiful sight of his brother wrecking the smaller man.

Cas has not much time to rest as the brothers switch places. Sam drops naked, breathing heavy on the chair, taking the bottle of whiskey, while Dean grabs Castiel’s hips and shifts him on all fours. Sam smirks when Cas yelps and tries to hold on the edge of the table. No warn, no nothing, Dean takes a tight grip on the man’s hips, places his hard on and slams in him in a different angle, that make Cas’ eyes roll in his head, muscles cramping, and shit, it feels so good, and so different. Cas can determine whose cock it is even without watching. His forehead is pressed to the table, but he shifts enough to look at Sam while his demon brother splits him open and keeps the back entrance warm and loosen. Dean leans to suck his own bruises on Cas’ back as the man rocks forward from the demon’s thrusts, letting Sam’s eyes drink him meanwhile. And Cas gives it… he always gives it willingly all of him… all he is worth he gives it to the brothers.

The older one groans with pleasure, sweaty flesh slapping against flesh, Sam gaining lust to go for a second round. He watches the black-eyed man, how he bites his own lips, almost drawing blood and he wishes to join him, how his thigh tense as he thrust violently, biceps pulsing, gripping on the hipbones, Castiel’s cries choked, moans of pleasure, dripping cum on the table… loads of cum like never before. Sam barely waits his brother to explode in Castiel and jumps from his chair to come to the table. He shifts Castiel to lie on back and straddles him… his face, exposing his pink hole right at his mouth.

‘Let me see you how much you worth’ Sam growls and Castiel doesn’t wait a second invitation to stick his tongue out and curl it inside Sam. The young man whimpers and leans into Dean’s arms, who grips him tight and smashes lips into his, palm twisting around the souless’s boy hardening cock.    

Not much later Sam is a shaking mess of whimpers, spilling in his brother’s hand, cum dripping on Castiel’s stomach as the human works him open, tongue curled inside him, nails pinned in his butt cheeks, Dean’s fingers tugging on the hair and groaning in his mouth.


End file.
